Je crois qu'il me manque quelque chose
by Kiruagonchan
Summary: Alors je suis tombé amoureux pour pallier à toute cette simplicité ennuyante. Kuroo Tesurou: ma hantise. Son regard a toujours été offensant... Son visage, éclairé par la lumière de son portable, me dévisagea comme jamais. Un mirage, une illusion. Un gars comme lui ne pouvait pas pleurer. Qu'avais-je à faire dans cette histoire? Je... je voulais juste me divertir un peu.
1. Chapter 1

**/!\ Spoil des scans 199 et 200 dans cette fiction vous êtes prévenus.**

* * *

Aimer.

C'est un mot simple, si simple, de deux syllabes seulement, de six petites lettres de rien du tout. Il regorge de choses et d'autres, de beaucoup trop de choses , noirs et blanches, multicolores, souvent trop fades, trop ternes, mais il n'en reste pas moins un mot simple. Seulement un mot simple. Rien qu'un mot simple.

Simple.

C'est la définition que moi, Yaku Morisuke un lycéen bien lasse, donnerait à ce terme, à ce sentiment.

La simplicité est omniprésente, je la vois chez cette homme d'affaire qui ressort promu du bureau de son patron pour ensuite rentrer chez lui et embrasser sur le front l'enfant que j'étais il y a encore quelques années, je la vois dans les yeux de mes camarades bruyants qui se plaignent sans cesse de ce qu'ils finissent par surpasser enthousiastes, je la vois dans les discussions qu'il m'arrive d'écouter au détour d'une rue piétonne, d'un supermarché, entre chacun des termes utilisés par mes proches, dans tous les termes que j'utilise, je la vois dans l'amour, dans la vie.

Et cette simplicité me lasse complètement.

J'ai couru au travers de ma pensée, effrité les roches épaisses qui l'entravaient, l'empêchaient d'avancer. J'ai inventé des détours pour que les chemins aujourd'hui dégagés soit plus long à arpenter. Et aujourd'hui chaque détour ne me parait plus en être un, l'habitude, après avoir parsemé mon quotidien de son fléau, s'est répandue sur toutes les suites de dalles de mon esprit. Je m'ennuyais. Alors je suis tombé amoureux. J'espérais enivrer mes sens et me duper moi même, dépasser l'habitude, dissimuler la simplicité, mais l'amour n'est qu'une drogue à laquelle on s'adapte. On l'ingère. On s'accoutume.

J'avais choisi un lycéen d'un an mon ainé, une sorte de tête de classe modèle, trop modèle pour que personne ne s'intéresse à lui, à part moi apparemment. J'étais persuadé qu'un type toujours plongé dans un océan d'ouvrages complexes m'aiderait à trouver l'inconnu. Mais sa complexité n'était en fait rien de plus qu'une simplicité faussement complexifiée, elle ne m'apportait rien à moi, ne m'aidait pas à sortir de ma lassitude, et je présume qu'elle n'apportait rien non plus à son détenteur, au mieux elle était bénéfique pour son futur, pour son égo?

Je l'avais choisi, et en était vraiment tombé amoureux.

Il était devenu aussi important que le passage devant le miroir de ma mère le matin, aussi important que les vérifications assoiffées des sms des élèves après chaque cours, aussi important que les sucreries préférées que l'on dévore en milieu d'après midi. Il était devenu vital peut-être? Je l'observais d'un coin de l'œil en rougissant, m'irritait quand il abordait cette fille à l'horrible poitrine débordante de son uniforme serré, tentait chaque jour d'en savoir plus sur lui. Une avidité habituelle qui ne m'apprenait que du sable poudreux sans grande valeur, qui ne m'apprenait que de la simplicité sans pareille que je stockais studieusement dans un coin de mon cerveau sans m'y intéresser grandement.

Un jour ce garçon m'a adressé la parole, une simple excuse due à une bousculade soudaine. J'avais souris bêtement le reste de la journée. C'était stupide. Stupide! Le bonheur ne m'était jamais parvenu! Ce n'était qu'illusion. L'inattendu n'était rien d'autre qu'une simple illusion... L'amour n'était qu'illusion...

Je pense que j'ai peur du temps qui passe, j'en suis même sûr. Je ne m'attache à rien et rien ne s'attache à moi. L'horloge vide ses minutes comme un ivrogne vide les verres et bouteilles d'alcool. J'ai peur de perdre quelque chose dans ce temps qui galope sur le pré bouillant de mes entrailles enchainées. Bientôt je serais en deuxième année de lycée, puis en troisième, puis j'irai autre part loin, et il se pourrait tout à fait que bientôt je sois un vieil homme. Qu'aurais-je perdu alors? J'aurais perdu du temps certes, mais j'aurai perdu autre chose. Une chose qu'il me manque, une chose qui n'est pas dans ma définition de la simplicité, une chose dont j'ai besoin pour être heureux.

Je pense que j'ai peur de la mort, j'en suis même sûr. Je me replie un peu plus sur moi même et serre cette douleur que je connais parfaitement entre mes poignes crispés. On me demande si tout va bien, un automatisme, et je me rends à l'infirmerie sans un mot ni expression. Je ne me sens pas de subir les cours aujourd'hui, encore moins que d'habitude. Les professeurs et leur incrédule domination. Les lycéens et leur terrible besoin de savoir. Je veux disparaitre, simplement disparaitre, me faire tout petit, encore plus petit que je ne le suis, m'enfoncer dans la terre mère... Je ne sais pas...

Je ne veux pas mourir mais je veux disparaitre. J'ai besoin d'un moment de répit dans cette vie de simplicité et d'effroi. Je pense que j'ai besoin de divertissements... Un renouveau que je ne trouve pas... d'une passion? En espérant qu'elle ne soit pas si faible que celle que j'ai pour ce garçon intello!

Je toque à la porte de l'infirmerie, personne ne répond alors j'entre.

Un dos à une fenêtre ouverte, un ciel dégagé sur un soleil étouffant, des rideaux rosés s'élevant au grès d'une bouffé d'air chaude. Des cheveux noirs de jais, un visage angélique, une esquisse, un sourire... Je ne le connais pas, mais il me regarde d'un air joueur. Il a des rouleaux de bandages dans les mains et en fait tourner un autour de son indexe. Et puis, il engage la conversation.

«Il fait un temps magnifique aujourd'hui.»

 _Tout le monde se plaignait des températures trop élevées._

«Un temps parfait pour faire du sport»

 _Quelle personne censé voudrait faire du sport sous une température pareille?_

«Je parie que tu es là pour admirer la belle vue qu'on a d'ici.»

 _N'importe qui penserait que je suis là pour me faire soigner..._

«Dis moi tu es inscrit à un club?»

«Non»

«Il parait que c'est bon de pratiquer des activités pour le moral.»

 _Son sourire était charmeur._

«T'es plutôt petit, mais je t'ai beaucoup observé, t'étais un excellent libéro.»

Petit? C'est qui celui là?

«Alors tu en penses quoi? Ça te dirait, de rejoindre le club de volley?»

La passion.

J'avais fait du volley au collège en effet, j'avais joué quelques matchs, même été titulaire en début de dernière année, mais je ne puis dire si cette pratique ait été une passion. Je m'étais arrêté net alors que je commençais seulement à développer de véritables compétences en tant que libéro. Alors que j'étais sur ma lancé, trop de choses à l'époque avaient détournés mon attention de ce sport, m'avaient fait arrêter, abandonner, et je pense que rien ne m'aurait poussé à me replonger dans cette univers épuisant de compétitions si ce grand lycéen à l'air supérieur ne m'avait pas proposer de le faire.

Je m'étais approché de lui irrité, avait porté un coup de pied violent contre sa jambe en déclarant:

«Je déteste qu'on me prenne de haut, ton regard en dit bien long!»

Puis je m'en était allé sans un mot.

J'étais pris d'une inexplicable envie de rejouer au volley.

Les heures qui suivirent apportèrent donc un lot de réflexions sur mon passé avec cette culture physique. Je crois que jamais mes angoisses n'avaient étés aussi englouties par un plaisir si fort que lorsque je m'étais pleinement investi dans cette activité au collège. Ce n'était pas un sport simple, loin de là, surtout pour moi, le 1m65, le petit. Je déteste vraiment qu'on me rappelle la dure réalité de ma taille. Cette dernière avait élevé le niveau de difficulté à un tel palier que je n'avais plus le temps de m'ennuyer. Je m'entraînais sans cesse, à chaque instant, le plus que je ne le pouvais. Puis, je m'en rappelle bien, c'était un jour où il faisait froid aussi bien dehors que dans mon coeur, on m'avait proposé de m'orienter vers la place de libéro et j'avais accepté par ambition, par dépit... C'était définitivement la seule place à laquelle je pouvais me battre d'égale à égale avec les autres joueurs.

J'avais aimé le volleyball, aussi bien pour sa difficulté que pour lui même. C'est drôle d'ailleurs que je ne me souvienne de son effet sur moi que maintenant, ce n'était peut-être pas une passion à proprement parlé, mais en tout cas il était devenu un divertissement si fort qu'ayant connu son influence, l'ennui était devenu encore plus insupportable.

La vie quand je ne jouais au volley était insupportable, mais bien vite le temps consacré au jeu le deviens aussi.

Les défaites s'étaient enchaînés, et la frustration m'avait gagné.

L'équipe de collège s'était vue démunie en dernière année de tous ses plus grands atouts. J'étais devenu titulaire, et avait ainsi engendré ma chute. Mes coéquipiers et moi n'arrivions pas à nous coordonner, à nous élever à la victoire, peut-être que nous manquions de réels capacités, peut-être... Mais c'était les éclatements de rages et de frustrations qui nous avaient brisés. Nous gagnions un match, l'espoir empourprait nos visages heureux, puis nous glissions à nouveau dans le néant de la défaite.

Ce sport était le seul moment de répit contre la lassitude de mes angoisses, et après avoir rendu ces désarrois encore plus fort, il avait fini par lui aussi devenir un instrument de ma torture.

Tristesse.

Colère.

Frustration.

Lassitude.

Au final il avait tout rendu plus insupportable, et c'était une des raisons qui m'avait poussé à arrêter le volleyball.

Après mon séjour à l'infirmerie j'étais retourné suivre un cours de géographie, suivre étant un bien grand mot puisque des images altérées du passé me revenaient constamment à l'esprit: les gymnases colorés de marron orangé scintillant à l'impacte de rayons de lumières éblouissants, le frottement des chaussures sur le parquet meurtri par des courses et chutes brutales, et les voix soulevées d'enthousiasme concentré des membres du club. Je me souvenais aussi des douleurs infligées à mon corps à chaque saut, à chaque balle sauvée, et ces images survolaient fièrement, de leurs ailles gigantesques, celles transmises à ma rétine d'un prof à barbe grotesque et des notes brouillonnes sur lesquels j'aurais du être attentif.

Le cours fini je décidais de me rendre au lieu de rendez-vous des volleyeurs du lycée. Je passais au vestiaire me changer de ma tenue de sport habituelle avant de rejoindre quelques élèves, tous plus grands que moi, que je saluais hâtivement avant de prendre un ballon pour m'échauffer dans un coin en solitaire.

Je redécouvris les sensations de mon corps tendu et au aguet, de mes mains crispées et de mes pieds prêts à me précipiter, à n'importe quel instant, au contact insatiable du ballon. Je me sentais bercé par la violence de ces contacts, j'en voulais encore, toujours plus, mais un regard inquisiteur me transperça d'un frisson et je stoppai mes activités. Je me détournais alors furtivement pour découvrir le garçon de l'infirmerie qui me scrutait mesquinement un sourire aux lèvres. Puis ces sourcilles se froncèrent et son esquisse s'effaça, surement à la remarque de mon air révolté de son expression.

Je n'aimais pas ce gars là. Étant donné que les terminales et premières années avaient rassemblé tous les joueurs pour la dernière heure d'entrainement qu'il restait, je décidais de totalement l'ignorer.

Ainsi se termina ma seconde rencontre avec le volley. Je m'étais dit cette fois: ne place pas tes espoirs en cette discipline, pratique la dans le seul but de parer tes ennuis, ainsi tu ne l'aimeras pas au point d'être encore plus lassé par ce qu'est la vie en dehors d'elle, ni déçu par de quelconques défaites. Et au départ j'étais parvenu à cette objectif. Je jouais consciencieusement mais sans trop d'enthousiasme, nous n'avions aucun match de prévu et, un terminal y siégeant déjà, je savais bien que la place de libéro titulaire ne serait pas à ma portée.

Il y avait bien une chose qui me rebutait tout de même avec ce sport, et ce n'était pas lui à proprement parlé mais bien quelqu'un avec qui il fallait l'exercer: Tetsurou Kuroo, le mec insupportable de l'infirmerie, celui qui m'avait redonné envie de faire du volleyball.

Un soir cette idiot m'avait dit que son équipe du collège avait perdu contre la mienne, c'était au gymnase alors que j'étais resté, comme lui, un peu plus longtemps que les autres:

« Vous avez tous les deux choisis le club de volley? Je suis Kai Noboyuki en première année classe cinq, heureux de vous rencontrer.»

 _Nobuyuki était ce genre de simpliste social un peu trop tolérant à mon goût, mais j'avais très vite sympathisé avec lui._

«Classe deux, Kuroo Tetsurou»

 _J'étais déjà certain que je ne pourrais jamais sentir ce gars égocentrique._

« Je suis Yaku Morisuke de la classe trois.

« Je sais ça.»

 _D'abord je ne me présentais pas seulement à lui, je le faisais aussi pour Nobuyuki, et en plus même si il me connaissait déjà ce n'était pas une raison pour être ainsi agressif. Je pense qu'en vérité le coup de pied à l'infirmerie lui était passé au travers de la gorge. Et je ricane à cette pensée._

« Ah on s'était déjà rencontré avant?

«Aux rencontres sportives au collège.»

 _J'étais frustré de ne pas m'en souvenir. J'aurais tout donné pour me remémorer de son expression de déterré après sa défaite._

« Je ne m'en rappelle pas, est-ce que tu pourrais déjà arrêter de me regarder comme ça?»

 _Son regard a toujours été offensant..._

Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas été rongé par la colère, et peu importe ce qu'on en dit s'énerver intérieurement contre quelqu'un aidait à ne pas sombrer dans la dépression, surtout quand on ne le fait pas ouvertement. J'étais chaque jour confronté à la difficulté de contenir ma rage et chaque jour ma lassitude impassible se transformait un peu plus en rogne agité.

Je me suis découvert colérique et je me suis découvert un esprit de contradiction.

Et puis mes humeurs se mouvèrent à nouveau un mardi en apparence comme les autres. Je restais à la bibliothèque après les cours pour terminer un oral qui aurait lieu le lendemain. Plongé dans ma concentration j'entendais les douces aiguilles de l'horloge de la pièce marquer les secondes et minutes, et le son du clavier que je tapotais régulièrement entre-coupé par des instants de pause. À l'une d'elle mes yeux se posèrent sur un étudiant plongé dans sa lecture à quelques mètres de moi.

C'était l'intélo qui faisait battre mon cœur d'une tiède monotonie. Il était assis, droit, sur une chaise en bois, près du petit enclos d'informatique où je me trouvais. Pour certaines raisons sans aucuns sens, ce qui formait l'essence même de l'amour, je ne pus me remettre à mon travail. Je me laissais aller à la contemplation de son visage fin et blanc dont émanait une personnalité fière et ambitieuse, de ses cheveux lisses lui retombant sensuellement sur le visage et dans le cou, et de ses mains de fée qui caressaient le, semblait t-il, lourd et épais bouquin.

Il ferma ce dernier après y avoir fait glisser un marque page et il dut sentir mon regard sur lui car il souleva le sien jusqu'à moi. J'abaissai alors mes yeux et rougis soudainement et sans contrôle. _Mince_ pensais-je, ma réaction était trop évocatrice, pourtant, du coin de l'œil je le vis se lever gracieusement et s'approcher de moi. Mon cœur se mit à battre encore plus fort, si bien que j'eus peur qu'on ne l'entende.

«Est-ce que tout va bien, tu es rouge, tu as de la fièvre?»

 _Il est entrain de s'adresser à moi?_ J'avais un peu de mal à me définir dans la situation.

«Non je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas.

 _Merde!_ Criais la petite voix de ma conscience. _Pourquoi je l'ai vouvoyez?_ Il rit une seconde, je devais tirer une de ces tronches, avant de tirer une chaise et de s'assoir à mes côtés.

«Tu travailles quoi?

-Un... un oral de langue.

Il se pencha un peu vers l'ordinateur où étaient écrites mes notes, et je pus sentir une odeur de lotus, fraiche et sucrée, qui émanait de son cou.

-Je me souviens avoir travaillé sur ce thème l'an passé, tu es avec Keiko-san?

-Keiko-san?

-Ah excuse moi, ha-ha! C'est une très bonne amie de mon père, je l'appelle par son prénom. Je parlais de Keiko Nobunaga-san, la prof de japonais ancien.

-Hum oui, je suis avec Nobunaga-san.»

On discuta jusqu'à la sonnerie, de sujets en rapport avec les cours, mais aussi de son père un homme très riche et connu, et de ses propres projets pour l'avenir. Il s'avéra être plus bavard et bien moins introverti que je ne le pensais.

 _La paix intérieur._ Une fumée multicolore de béatitude se dégageait de ma démarche alors que je marchais seul dans le noir en direction de mon casier. Mes lèvres s'étiraient stupidement de bonheur jusqu'à mes oreilles. Arrivé à destination je sortis une petite clef de ma poche, ouvris l'étroit casier pour y déposer un ou deux cahiers et le refermer tout aussi vite. Je gravis les couloirs silencieux de nouveau, et puis _boum;_ ma joie s'échappa et sautilla loin loin à l'horizon.

«Ah c'est toi, tu pourrais t'excuser quand tu bouscules quelqu'un.»

 _Kuro Tesurou: ma hantise._

«Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais planter là comme un piquet dans le noir? Demandais-je.

-Je réponds à un sms, ça te pose un problème?

-Quoi? Et t'es obligé de t'arrêter pour faire ça?»

Son visage, éclairé par la lumière de son portable, me dévisagea comme jamais.

«Non, mais je sais même pas pourquoi je prends le temps de te répondre.»

Il se détourna en grognant, et je crus apercevoir comme une fine lueur de tristesse recouvrant ses yeux. _Un mirage, une illusion, un mec comme lui ne pouvait pas pleurer_ , me convainquais-je. Je ne connaissais pas encore les problèmes auxquels il faisait face, je ne connaissais rien, ni sur lui, ni sur moi, ni sur les autres, ni encore moins sur l'avenir. Je n'étais qu'un ignorant qu'y pensait tout savoir.

Dans la pénombre ambiante, je dus forcer sur mes yeux noisettes pour scruter le large dos courbé de Kuro s'effacer à un croisement.


	2. Chapter 2

Rêvant de revoir l'intélo je restais exprès les soirs des semaines suivantes à la bibliothèque du lycée. Parfois je séchais les entraînements de volley, mais ce n'était pas plus mal finalement, je retrouvais mon aîné comme dans mes songes, toujours assis sur le même siège en bois, toujours un livre compliqué en main, et tandis que je voyais moins Kuroo Tetsurou et son regard agaçant, je pouvais discuter avec le garçon que j'aimais. Aujourd'hui nous n'étions pas seul à traîner parmi les ouvrages littéraires et outils informatiques, une fille que je définissais comme étant la plus proche de l'intélo nous avait rejoint. Vous savez, celle que je traitais de «fille à l'horrible poitrine débordante». Elle avait fait grincer la vieille porte d'entrée et s'était introduite, tel un petit chat fouineur, entre des étagères de bouquins. La première chose qui m'avait frappé, que je n'avais jamais remarqué en l'observant de loin collé à mon senpai, est qu'elle ne devait pas dépasser les 1m45. Sa taille était fine et serrée dans son tailleur d'uniforme sombre, soulignant ainsi sa forte poitrine ornée de fragments de dentelle du linge caché, ses jambes fines étaient dissimulées sous une jupe large et un collant léger noir simple. Ses immenses yeux à reflets verts s'étaient illuminés à l'instant où ils s'étaient posés sur nous. Dans un élan adorable elle se précipita joyeusement à notre rencontre et les boucles de ses courts cheveux châtains voltigèrent en scintillant.

Je n'avais jamais vu une si jolie fille.

Mes joues s'empourprèrent.

« Mi-senpai!»

Tsubasa Michitaka était le nom de l'intélo que j'aimais. Il se détourna de moi un doux sourire aux lèvres, et accueillit la petite qui s'était jetée tendrement dans ses bras.

« Midori-san, tes cours se sont bien passés?»

Elle enfonça d'avantage son visage contre le tissus en laine du haut beige de Tsubasa.

« Oui! Mais les garçons sont méchants avec moi, ils jettent leurs stylos parterre et me demandent de les ramasser à leurs places.»

Sa voix paraissait celle d'un enfant boudeur réclamant une friandise, mais je ne pus empêcher mon coeur de rater un battement. Tout chez elle transpirait de beauté.

« C'est parce qu'ils essaient d'entrevoir ta culotte.

-Ne sois pas aussi vulgaire Mi-senpai!»

Elle avait gonflé ses joues rosées face à un Tsubasa qui riait doucement.

« Ah Midori-san, se souvint alors l'intélo, voici Yaku Morisuke l'ami dont je t'ai parlé.»

Je sentis comme les prunelles d'une star transpercer mon être de par leurs curiosités, un mélange de marron-verdoyant agrandi de longs cilles maquillés se dressait devant moi. Je détournais le regard rouge de gêne.

« Kyaaa! Il est tout mignon!»

À ma grande surprise elle papillonna jusqu'à moi et attrapa mes mains qu'elle serra entre les siennes. _Mignon avait-elle dit? Moi?_ Son corps virevoltait et ses yeux étincelaient tels deux émeraudes vibrants au soleil.

« On dirait un petit animal chou! Où est-ce que tu l'as trouvé?»

Je restais bouche bée.  
 _Chou? Un synonyme de mignon? Sérieusement elle l'avait encore dit!_

Cette rencontre me paraissait irréelle. Après tout le réel était simple à comprendre, il était semblable à un coup d'oeil haineux témoignant seulement du degré d'aversion mais qui ne pouvait montrer autre chose que cette aversion. Le réel pouvait bien se cacher à sa simplicité, il finirait inévitablement par se rattacher à elle. Pourtant je ne comprenais pas comment cette lycéenne pouvait me trouver mignon. Je titillais embarrassé et recula de quelques pas.

« Je l'ai abordé il y a plus d'un moi, ici à la bibliothèque, c'est un type formidable, lui avait répondu Tsubasa d'un ton calme.»

J'avais déjà pu apercevoir au loin cette Midori fuyu accroché au bras de Tsubasa, mais c'est à cette soirée là que je lui parlais pour la première fois. Elle était en première année classe cinq, et elle était sans aucun doute une fée. Nécessairement elle n'était pas une créature réelle, il le fallait pour me persuader de sa complexité et de sa perfection à mes yeux. Rien n'est parfait s'il est simple. J'entrepris alors de la considérer comme telle, et quoi de plus facile quand la fille en question était d'une beauté si divine. Aveuglé par le parfum magique de sa personne je trouvais en elle un divertissement plus puissant que celui du volley, de Kuroo, ou de ce garçon intélo. Elle aurait presque paru être une passion, mais à y réfléchir à tête reposée pouvait-on vraiment appeler, une passion pour quelqu'un, autre que amoureuse? À mon avis non. Et l'idée même que je puisse être amoureux de cette fille ne me traversait pas l'esprit, pour cause, moi Yaku Morisuke, m'étais découvert homosexuel il y a déjà quelques années.

Parallèlement aux rendez-vous que nous nous donnions, d'abord à deux, puis à trois, à la bibliothèque, je continuais à sécher certains cours de volley, pas tous, seulement ceux qui se déroulaient dans les horaires de nos entrevues. Ça n'avait aucune importance non? J'avais choisi de faire du volley pour pallier à mes ennuis, pas pour devenir titulaire ou m'améliorer en quoi que ce soit, et en plus de ma rage distrayante face à Kuro Tetsurou, une joie enthousiaste due à Midori et Tsubasa dévorait de plus en plus les déchets et ma dépression.

Je traînais tout de même de temps en temps avec Nobuyuki et Kuroo, surtout parce que je m'entendais bien avec le premier mais aussi parce que, comme je l'ai déjà dit, l'irritation que créait chez moi le second était distrayante. Une fois où j'étais en leurs compagnies je leur accordait mon adoration pour Midori Fuyu:

« Je trouve que les cheveux courts vont mieux aux filles, ils dégagent mieux leurs visages et leurs apportent un coté plus mignon, il y en a une super jolie avec des cheveux courts dans la classe cinq pas vrai?

La féerique Fuyu était dans la même classe que Nobuyuki.

«Elle est vraiment petite, terminais-je»

« Tu aimes les filles aux cheveux courts dis moi, déclara le volleyeur un tendre sourire tracé sur son visage»

J'acquiesçais. Une auréole de contentement se dégageait de ma personne. Vraiment, une telle gaieté débordante ne me ressemblait pas, elle avait pris possession de moi avant que je ne puisse m'en rendre compte. J'avais l'impression d'avoir aperçu une lumière à l'embrasure d'une porte en ferraille et de m'être retrouvé dans la pièce, illuminé mais caché par cette porte, sans avoir eu à m'avancer et à la pousser. Ainsi la pénombre antérieur qui m'avait étouffé me parue bien plus ancienne qu'elle ne l'était.

«Tu en penses quoi Kuroo? Demanda le simpliste gentil.»

« Cheveux longs!»

Préférant sûrement ce type de filles, bien que j'hésitais à penser qu'il ne cherchait qu'à me contredire, il avait répondu en m'observant d'une noirceur malsaine et déchaînée. _Ne connaissait-il pas de meilleurs façons de m'exprimer la différence de ses goûts?_ Avec Kuroo c'était toujours pareil, tout se jouait par le regard, il n'usait que de celui ci et de courtes répliques tranchantes pour transmettre ses pensées chicanières: le roi du sous-entendu! Ce qui m'irritait affreusement, comme pour cette fois là, où je ne trouvais quoi dire pour riposter.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, j'ai juste répondu à la question posée, ironisa-t-il en remarquant ma mine agacée.

 _Grrr! ce type me prend vraiment de haut! Insupportable!_

J'avais envie de le frapper!

« Tu me dévisageais! Déclarais-je seulement»

Nous ne pouvions discuter tous les trois sans que Kuroo et moi ne tombions en désaccord sur le sujet, peu importe qu'il s'agisse d'une question alimentaire ou traitant de notre animal préféré, ou de n'importe quoi d'autres, il était impossible de s'entendre! Aucun atomes crochus. Nous n'étions relié que par le club de volleyball, par Nobuyuki et par mon insatiable besoin de désennui. Mon coeur était ballonné dans tous les sens. Il se soulevait de rage jusque dans ma gorge, des pulsions de violence battaient dans chaque vaine, mes muscles étaient tout autant agités, les injures s'accumulaient au creux de ma bouche et ma tête surchauffait pour étouffer cette tempête d'irascibilité amusante, oui vraiment amusante finalement. Je m'en rendais compte qu'une fois loin de Kuroo Tetsurou. Sa présence m'horripilait à un tel point que je voulais m'écarter de lui, mais une fois loin j'avais envie de goûter à nouveau à cette forme de mécontentement. Paradoxale et surtout étrange constatation.

Il y avait peut-être une sorte de rivalité entre nous, une rivalité qui n'avait aucun support pour exister. Elle ne prenait forme dans aucune activité particulière, ou alors peut-être dans nos discussions, même s'il ne s'agissait généralement que de quelques échanges envenimés, une rivalité brumeuse sur laquelle se basait notre obscure relation.

Un weekend Midori et moi fumes invités chez Tsubasa. J'y découvris une bâtisse construite sur trois étages comportant une bonne dizaine de chambres et décorée d'immenses tableaux splendides. La richesse de sa famille se dégageait de tous les recoins meubles et objets, j'en fus presque écoeuré. J'avais toujours vécu dans la modestie et ne me reconnaissais absolument pas dans le décors. Quelque part j'y trouvais l'évidence de la trop grande différence entre l'intélo et moi. Une différence qui pourrait se dévoiler être un jour la cause d'une fracture. La pensée me foudroya. Il était manifeste que notre amitié n'était pas faite pour durée. J'eus la certitude que notre attache ne pouvait se porter sur autre chose que le scolaire et la discussion. Nos mondes étaient trop différents, et je n'avais aucune envie de m'immiscer dans le sien. Sa fausse complexité me dégoûtait, et il n'y avait pour elle de valeur que dans la richesse matérielle; on y prônait aussi une mesure et une recherche de perfection comparative qui ne me plaisait en rien. Je laissais Midori et Tsubasa pour m'isoler sur un petit balcon à part. La nuit du premier soir était tombée, je me sentais triste. J'étais retourné dans la pièce sombre et avait quitté celle illuminée sans mettre vu marcher jusqu'à la porte métallique.

La dépression te faisait vaciller entre lumière et ténèbres en un clin d'oeil.

« Yaku?»

Je me retournais, une mine abattue sur le visage, et découvris Tsubasa venu me rejoindre.

« Midori est allé essayer les robes de ma mère, elle n'a aucune retenue. Ma mère risque de s'en rendre compte en rentrant et-

J'imagine que je devais plutôt bien exprimer ma peine sur mon faciès car il se stoppa dans son monologue en prenant un air sérieux. Il s'approcha ensuite de moi et d'un mouvement hâtif, maladroit même, il me tira dans ses bras.

 _Hein? Quoi-que?_

Instinctivement, j'eus un mouvement de recul, et voulu me détacher de lui, mais il me retint comme il put et déclara:

« Comme je le pensais, tu ne vas pas très bien.

-C'est que...»

Il me serra un peu plus fort contre lui, comme pour me faire taire. Entre la chaleur de son pull épais et le vent frai qui parcourait mes cheveux et ma peau, mon visage rougit comme jamais. Les flammes de mes joues était tout comme chaque partielle de mon corps, l'objet de tremblements angoissants. J'entendais mon coeur battre la chamade si violemment que je serrais mon vêtement effrayé qu'il n'explose.

«Tu n'es pas obligé de me donner d'explications si tu ne veux pas.»

Un murmure dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

Simple. Seulement simple. J'étais tombé amoureux d'un garçon tête de classe pour pallier à mes ennuies, et ça s'était fait sans aucune difficulté, en un instant, juste quand j'en éprouvais l'envie. N'importe qui aurait fait l'affaire mais s'était tombé sur un lycéen d'un an mon aîné, issu d'une riche famille, sans charisme particulier, sur un lycéen qui n'avait comme ami que les livres et la littérature. Préférant la solitude à tout les problèmes relationnels qu'engendrait les rapports humains, il s'isolait instinctivement. Il avait beaucoup d'ambition, beaucoup de volonté, et paraissait ne s'inquiéter de rien. Pourtant ce lycéen du nom de Tsubasa Michitaka n'avait pas su repousser le besoin fondamentale de l'amour. Il n'avait jamais appris à se lier aux autres mais l'affection que Midori et moi avions pour lui l'avait touché, et de son immense gentillesse il n'avait pas su nous distancer. Nous étions devenus amis tous trois, mais je me rendis compte plus tard que les sentiments de Midori envers Tsubasa étaient les mêmes que les miens, et malheureusement pour Tsubasa, il n'avait rien d'un dieu, il n'était qu'un homme comme les autres, simple, et comme tout être humain il allait devoir lutter contre les conflits qu'il redoutait tant: ceux de la passion amoureuse.

Les heures qui suivirent notre étreinte furent un chaos relationnel pour Midori, Tsubasa et moi. Le point de départ était cette étreinte justement. Midori nous avait vu tous deux ainsi, bras dessus bras dessous, à se marmonner des gentillesses, et elle n'avait su retenir son désarroi, complètement exagéré dans son cas. Elle était venue à ma rencontre les larmes aux yeux pour me gifler comme jamais on ne l'avait fait. Je me sentis coupable alors qu'elle criait à Tsubasa de ne pas faire ce genre de chose à quelqu'un qui pourrait avoir de mauvaises attentions ou en profiter. Elle m'apparut complètement fausse, et absolument miséreuse, mais parallèlement je me trouvais semblable. Elle avait apparemment compris depuis longtemps que l'amour que j'éprouvais envers notre senpai était un amour au sens romantique du terme. Bien entendu elle l'avait gardé pour elle jusque là par "amitié" pour moi, mais à ce moment précis elle ne put faire autrement que d'en informer le principal concerné. C'était une sorte d'explication de son état de colère extrême qui témoignait aussi de sa jalousie et de sa peur que je ne m'accapare Tsubasa, elle qui, elle nous l'avoua, était profondément amoureuse de lui depuis leur rencontre. J'avais toujours voulu disparaître, mais jamais je ne l'avais autant voulu qu'à cet instant, j'en étais sûr. Tsubasa ne trouva les mots, il était resté statique, paralysé, et une fois le monologue de la fille fini, il était parti s'enfermer dans sa chambre sans rien dire, me laissant seul avec Midori.

J'admirais énormément cette fille, elle était je le rappelle mon principal divertissement, je n'avais jamais réussi à la comprendre et pour cela lui avait donné un statut de fée merveilleuse. Pourtant, et je dois dire que je m'étais bien fait berner, elle n'était qu'une simple hypocrite amoureuse. Elle était simple, elle aussi, simple, simple... D'une simplicité insignifiante.

Notre amitié l'était sûrement aussi, insignifiante, après tout Midori ne devait m'apprécier que parce que j'étais un ami de Tsubasa. Et moi je ne la supportais plus depuis que j'avais déterrer le fil conducteur de toute ses réactions et actions: le simulacre.

Elle me dévisagea et je fis de même. Ma haine était incommensurable. Je m'en allais sans salutations et sur le chemin pour rentrer chez moi j'envoyais un sms de politesse à Tsubasa lui demandant pardon et le remerciant de son invitation. Je ne me sentais pas triste, pas vraiment, non, je le voyais plutôt comme un retour aux sources: la lassitude. Tomber amoureux ne m'avait avancer à rien au final, ça n'avait même pas été mon divertissement clef. «Tant pis» était l'expression qui traversait sans cesse mes lèvres gercées.

C'est là, alors que tout me semblait une fois de plus éteint, qu'une image saugrenue me vint en mémoire: un dos imposant, des cheveux noirs, un regard désagréable. Vraiment, _pourquoi est-ce que ça devait être lui qui s'imposait ainsi dans mon esprit ce soir là?_ J'esquissais un sourire en ignorant la douleur due à mes petites entailles, et déverrouilla à nouveau mon portable. L'écran s'éclaira, je tapotais quelques secondes sur le clavier tactile, et hop, envoyer.

« Je préfère vivre en sachant les choses que dans l'illusion»

Puis je me laissais glisser contre le mur auxquelles j'étais adossé, c'était Noboyuki qui m'avait obligé à échanger mon numéro avec ma hantise, pourtant, bien que ça n'est pas été de mon initiative, j'échangeais plutôt frequemment avec lui. Et quand les vibrations de l'outil de communication se firent sentir sous la peau sèche de mes doigts, je me redressai exalté pour découvrir sa réponse:

«Il est 2h du mat, t'as pas mieux à faire que de m'envoyer ça Yakkun? À choisir j'opterais pour une vie d'ignorance»

Décidément Kuroo et moi ne tomberions jamais d'accord. Mais c'était cela aussi qui m'extasiait dans mon malheur.


	3. Chapter 3

Je n'allais plus à la bibliothèque, ne parlais plus et ne voyais plus Midori et Tsubasa, et au fond ça m'allait très bien. Je ne trouverai chez eux aucun divertissement pour palier à mes ennuis, je ne trouverai que malaise et courroux. Tsubasa était devenu une image agréable à avoir en tête, une image enjolivée par les sentiments que je nourrissais encore pour lui, mais seul son souvenir pouvait m'être agréable. Être à ses cotés ne pouvait que me rappeler mon dégout de moi même, me rappeler la différence entre ce qu'il aurait voulu que je sois et ce que j'étais véritablement. Il aurait voulu que je sois un ami avec qui il n'y aurait jamais eu de problèmes, un ami avec qui il aurait pu partager une relation simple et sans attente particulière, avec qui il aurait juste partagé le bonheur d'être comme on était quand on était heureux de discuter ensemble de tout et de rien. Mais mon amour pour lui me faisait obligatoirement rechercher autre chose, même si je m'étais toujours répété que ce que je ressentais à son égard ne devait aboutir à rien de concret, ne devait qu'être là, présent dans mon cœur pour me distraire. L'inconscient agissait forcement, il ne pouvait être totalement dissimulé, la preuve est que Midori avait remarqué cet amour. J'avais laissé libre cours à mes sentiments même si je voulais les garder pour moi. À présent je ne pouvais plus me tenir devant mon intello, et ne le voulais plus. J'avais fait l'erreur de m'approcher de lui au lieu de me contenter de l'observer au loin, tout était de ma faute, je ne lui adresserai donc plus la parole, je cristalliserai juste l'image de ce garçon et mon amour pour lui et ça s'arrêterait là. Au final même si j'aurais aimé le voir à nouveau cela aurait été trop désagréable, ça aurait pu briser à jamais l'image qui je voulais conserver de lui... La vérité c'est que j'avais juste peur de sa réaction, peut-être allais-je le découvrir sous un angle affreux, comme pour Midori Fuyu, et ça je ne le voulais pas. Effrayé de perdre cette amour qui était devenu essentiel j'avais éteint mon portable, l'avais rangé dans une étagère poussiéreuse de ma chambre, et faisais attention de ne pas croiser Tsubasa dans les couloirs du lycée. Et pour le cas Midori c'était complétement autre chose, à présent que je la trouvais affreusement laide et vide de sens, ma haine envers elle était tellement immense que je ne pourrai pas supporter de ne serait ce que la voir. Elle ne me terrorisait pas mais me dégoutait au plus haut point. Contrairement à la rage que créait chez moi Kuro, la sienne était absolument dénudée de divertissement. Elle me donnait mal à la tête, me donnait presque envie de vomir, et rien de plus. Je ne décelais en cette fille qu'une coquille opaque qui me renvoyait mon propre reflet, un reflet de quelqu'un de malheureux et misérable qui en amour n'avait jamais été comblé et ne le serait certainement jamais.

«Yaku»

Un cours de volley venait juste de se terminer, je rangeais dans un sac allongé de sport grisâtre ma tenu salie par l'effort et finissais de boutonner mon uniforme. À mes cotés s'étaient approchés Kuro et Nobuyuki, leurs yeux étaient posés sur moi. Celui du dernier nommé était emprunt d'inquiétude.

«Dis moi, ses derniers temps tu loupes pas mal d'entrainements, je me demandais si... tu comptais arrêter comme au collège?»

Je me redressais impassible. Ah le volley, le volley... le volley... Je les dépassais sans un regard, puis posais une main sur la porte du vestiaire. J'aimais ça le volleyball... C'était l'un des seuls moyens de communication que j'avais avec moi même. Je voulais extérioriser par ce biais tout mon mal être. Le besoin de faire ce sport bouillonnait dans mes veines. Au diable ma décision de ne pas m'y attacher j'en ressentais bien trop la nécessité.

«À partir de maintenant je n'en sècherais plus aucun, je continuerai.»

Merde, j'avais mal, je feintais un sourire à mes coéquipiers, une boule de douleur coincée dans ma gorge. Mon dos se crispa, mes épaules se haussèrent, je serrais les poings et croquais ma lèvre inférieure déjà abimée. Mes sourcilles s'étaient froncés, floutant mon champ de vision devenu d'un coup plus noir et plus rouge. _Arggg_. Quelle frustration. J'expirais longuement à deux doigts de m'échapper, de partir en courant, mais on m'attrapa par le poignet après un seul pas en avant, me ramenant à la réalité.

«Yaku?»

C'était encore un murmure de Nobuyuki. Je me retournais soulé d'être encore dérangé par ses tracas. Qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait encore? Mais découvris non pas le visage de Kei mais celui, sombre et sévère, de Kuro.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Qu'est ce que tu me veux?»

Mon ton énervé surprit le sympathique social Nobuyuki, toujours en plein milieu du vestiaire, je ne m'étais pas adressé à lui mais bien à ma hantise qui elle ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, et se tenait à mes cotés en me contraignant dans mes mouvements. Je voulus me détacher de sa poigne mais n'y parvint pas. Il ne me lâchait plus la main, ne me lâchait plus des yeux.

«Tu m'as dit hier que tu préférais vivre en sachant les choses que dans l'illusion, si tu cherches la vérité alors commences déjà par être toi même vrai avec les autres.»

 _Hein? Quoi? Pourquoi me dit-il ça?_

«Je n'ai pas menti! Je n'ai dis que la vérité!»

 _Les mots de Kuro_ _pour d'obscures raisons_ _m'avaient_ _fait mal...Je me sentais_ _vaciller_ _de plus en plus._

«Je compte bien continuer le volleyball, je n'ai pas menti!»

 _Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi mais c'était vraiment douloureux._

«Je ne cache rien!»

Ma voix était tiraillé par une tempête de craintes, de doutes, de peine et de colère. Tout était entrain de se mélanger, de se brasser. Entre cette orage et ces vagues de blessures la silhouette de Tsubasa m'apparut, claire et précise, d'une netteté effrayante. Je me figeais brusquement, une expression grave fixée au sol.

Je n'avais jamais été vrai avec Tsubasa, il n'avait su qu'hier que je l'aimais après tout. Ne pas lui avouer, c'était ce que je voulais et c'était Midori qui lui avait tout révélé à ma place. Si elle ne l'avait pas fait on serait resté dans une fausse relation pour toujours... Il aurait continué à croire à une amitié qui n'était que mensonge. Alors c'est vrai que j'étais faux? Qu'elle cruelle révélation.

«Je parlais pas de ça mais de tout sourire. Nobuyuki ne mérite pas ton hypocrisie et moi je n'en veux pas...»

Sa voix était calme...Mais tellement sérieuse qu'elle en procurait des frissons.

 _Mon sourire avait-il dit? Il aurait préféré que je montre la faiblesse qui s'était soulevé en moi à l'instant? Et ma fierté dans tout ça? Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de me montrer sous un mauvais angle..._

«Dites les mecs arrêtez ça d'accord! Vous allez pas vous disputer pour ça hein?

«On se dispute tout le temps pour de la merde...»

Sur cela aussi Kuro avait raison.

Nobyuki s'était approché et avait posé l'une des ses paumes sur ce qui me retenait prisonnier.

«Aller lâches le maintenant, Yaku à eu l'air fatigué toute la journée, s'il a des soucis mais qu'il ne veut pas nous en parler ou les montrer c'est son droit je crois.»

L'emprise du noiraud s'amenuisa et finit par me rendre mon bras, je levais alors mon regard, un regard vide mais tourmenté par le décèlement de ma fausseté, et qu'elle inexplicable constatation de découvrir dans les yeux de Kuro une profondeur flamboyante.

 _Lui aussi il..._

Je le compris tout de suite, lui aussi à travers mes yeux voyaient quelqu'un d'autre. Chez lui aussi notre échange avait fait remonter l'écume à la surface. Je me souvins alors de ce soir là près des casiers, l'éclairage de son portable m'avait montré le spectacle décontenançant de ses larmes. Est-ce que Kuro aussi cachait quelque chose? Le faisait-il à nous? À quelqu'un d'autre? «À choisir j'opterais pour une vie d'ignorance». C'est ce que disait son sms de cette nuit. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort. J'avais envie d'en savoir plus sur lui, une curiosité surprenante. Toute la situation avait été surprenante.

Finalement il s'en était allé en soufflant lassé, il s'était frotté l'arrière de la tète, m'avait dévisagé une dernière fois, puis avait tourné les talons.

«Ça va Yaku? Tu es pâle. Kuro essayait juste de se fritter avec toi, comme vous le faites souvent... Mais il n'était pas vraiment sérieux je pense, il doit bien savoir tout comme moi que tu n'es pas un hypocrite, encore moins un menteur.»

 _Que répondre à cela?_

«Ha-ha, tu as raison, ne t'en fais pas pour moi tout va bien, je suis une peu épuisé parce que j'ai veillé hier soir jusqu'à tard, mais c'est tout. Avec Kuro c'est vrai qu'on se chamaille souvent, ha-ha!»

«C'était juste la fatigue? Fallait nous le dire avant, je me suis fait un sang d'encre quand tu es arrivé ce matin, tu avais l'air tellement déprimé... Bon, allez je te laisse, j'ai un tas de chose à faire, reposes toi bien hein!»

J'attendis de ne plus entendre ses bruits de pas résonner.

Qu'est-ce que Nobuyuki pouvait être naïf, tous autant qu'on est sur cette planète, nous sommes tous plus au moins hypocrites. Un jour il risquait de se faire berner, comme Tsubasa avec moi...

Je courus hors du gymnase avec mes deux sacs lourds. Mon corps miniature se démenait pour se frayer un chemin parmi la horde de gens qui parcouraient Tokyo. J'attrapai le métro le plus proche, me dépêchait pour ne pas perdre cette détermination à finaliser quelque chose d'important. J'arrivais devant chez l'intello. Les feuilles des arbres bruissaient au grès d'un vent doux et tiède, les nuages se mouvaient légèrement dans le ciel. J'appuyais sur la sonnette, _ding dong... ding dong..._ , quelle douce mélodie _._

«Laisses j'y vais...»

 _Sa voix._

Je restais paralysé une seconde.

«Yaku-san?»

Il était là, gêné par ma présence, ne savait quoi dire ou faire. Il ferma la porte derrière lui puis traversa son étroit jardin qui le menait jusqu'au portillon derrière lequel je me tenais debout maladroitement. Comme je l'imaginais c'était de très désagréables retrouvailles. Malgré tout je voulais alléger ma conscience.

«Je sais que tu le sais déjà mais je suis venu te le dire de vive voix, je...»

Un instant de pause.

«Je t'aime.»

Ce fut dit, _voilà, je ne culpabiliserai plus maintenant_ , peu importe les conséquences de mes paroles, même si elles pouvaient détruire l'image que j'avais de ce garçon, même si elles pouvaient briser l'amour que je m'étais façonné pour pallier à mes ennuies.

«Je ne peux pas répondre à tes attentes.»

C'était simple, évident, _je n'attendais rien de particulier._

Il rentra chez lui. Et je fis pareil, cette fois le cœur léger, aucune lassitude, juste l'apaisement. C'était fini.

Il était 22h, J'étais allongé dans mon lit, avais rallumé mon portable, aucune trace de nouveaux sms. Tsubasa n'avait pas répondu à celui que j'avais envoyé après la scène avec Midori. Décidément l'amour avait été un divertissant durant une courte durée... Sa fin était aussi simple que son commencement. Même pendant ce n'était pas spécialement distrayant non plus. Quel dépit. Je savais que mes sentiments disparaitraient bientôt. Une semaine ou deux sans penser à l'intello et plus aucune trace de ma passion amoureuse. Se forcer à aimer n'engendrait rien de bon, le bilan était assez catastrophique... Tant mieux que tout disparaisse. Je jouerai au volleyball et m'y investirai autant que possible, il y aurait des moments de frustration mais aussi d'amusement et de joie, c'était suffisant pour me combler. Pour l'instant Je ne voulais rien d'autre. Au vu du reste, me concentrer sur cette discipline physique ne devrait pas pouvoir rendre ma vie hors d'elle plus insupportable qu'elle ne l'était. Et puis j'étais préparé à être déçu par les défaites, alors c'était bon. Tout allait bien. Tout irait bien. Mon corps était détendu, la pénombre m'engloutissait, j'allais bien. Moi qui voulais disparaitre aux yeux des autres et des miens, Morphée m'en donnait la possibilité le temps de quelques heures, je ne demanderai jamais à lui échapper. Je tendis mes bras, l'effleura et l'enlaça comblé.

Terminant les cours avant le senpai possédant les clefs du gymnase et tous les autres, je devais attendre un moment assis sur une marche entourée de verdure, ça sentait l'été, les températures commençaient à monter. Kuro m'avait rejoint, il terminait une demie heure après moi, j'allais donc devoir rester avec lui la même durée.

«Désolé pour hier. J'ai manqué de tact.»

Il rougissait, s'abaisser à s'excuser auprès de moi ne devait pas être facile pour un mec comme lui.

«Toi tu sembles encore plus vivre dans refoulement de la réalité que moi...»

«Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?»

«Tout un tas de choses, tu dois avoir tes soucis-»

Il était accroupi sur son sac de cours près de la marche d'escalier, je le voyais de profile, un nez fin et droit, des pupilles noisettes sombres et des cheveux d'un noir étonnant. Il avait une apparence qu'on rêvait tous d'avoir, grand et beau, le chanceux! Son caractère en revanche...on passera!

«Ça ne te regarde pas...»

«Pour une fois que je fais un pas vers toi, tu pourrais être sympa et pas me remballer!»

Il m'agaçait avec son air arrogant.

«J'ai aussi fait un pas vers toi pour m'excuser je te signale...»

 _Pas faux..._

Les rougeurs sur son visage avec gagné en intensité.

Mon cœur rata à nouveau un battement, je détournais le regard de cette homme en m'empourprant à mon tour. Je ne savais pas si je l'avais cerné ou non. Mais je ne voulais pas le regarder à cette instant, il semblait être une tout autre personne quand il était embarrassé. _Perturbant_. Nous ne dimes plus un mot, j'étais incapable d'ouvrir la bouche, mon visage était livide de stress, et trempé, et lui, il s'était allongé tranquillement entre les herbes la tête sur son sac, me tournant le dos.

 _Sérieux_? _Il_ _fait_ _exprès d'apporter le malaise pour faire ensuite sa petite sieste! Il m'énerve!_

Et maintenant qu'est-ce qui se passe? N'en mais c'était n'importe quoi! Une feuille s'était décrochée d'un arbre pour voltiger tout doucement _histoire que je la remarque bien_ et finir par se poser dans les cheveux de Kuro, je pouvais presque y voir un visage dessiné orné d'un sourire sadique, le sort se fichait de moi ou quoi? Je me promis de ne pas y toucher, et puis...

 _Je ne l'enlèverai pas, je ne l'enlèverai pas!_ Les traits de mon faciès étaient contractés à en faire rire.

 _Je ne l'enlèverais pas!_

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent quand comme par enchantement Kuro se mouva et se tourna pile en face de moi, se décoiffant en passage. La feuille était toujours là, posée sans avoir été écrasée. Je me penchais en avant, étira un bras jusqu'à ses cheveux, et hop plus de feuille. Sauf que c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à ce qu'une autre gigota joyeusement pour atterrir au même endroit, allez à peine six secondes après, le temps que je me redresse pour me rassoir confortablement quoi! Elle aussi semblait bien se marrer.

Kuro semblait apaisé dans son sommeil, je me disais, pour lui rendre l'appareil je pouvais le faire, après tout il était passé outre son égo pour s'excuser, J'étais à deux doigts de me courber à nouveau, quand un demi-sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres puis s'effaça tout aussi vite. Son expression était redevenue comme avant mais j'étais sûr de ne pas avoir rêvé.

«Tu te fiches de moi!»

Il tiqua les yeux fermés.

 _Ahhhh_!

Les veines à mes tempes se gonflèrent alors, et j'écrasais mon poing dans sa figure.

«C'est bien fait pour toi! Tu réfléchiras la prochaine fois avant de faire se genre de-»

Il rigolait, Kuro rigolait. Des mèches couleurs ténèbres cachaient son front et ses yeux, une paume couvrait la joue que j'avais frappé, une autre tenait fort son estomac alors qu'il se tordait de rire.

«Si tu t'étais vu, mouha-ha-ha! Incroyable!»

Il eu bien entendu droit à plusieurs autres coups pour cet affront. _Ça lui passera l'envie de se moquer!_

À la fin du cours de volley on nous avait regroupé pour nous parler.

«C'est une coutume ici que les premières années déclarent leurs objectifs et aspirations, nous nous souhaitons en tant qu'équipe pour cette année être dans les huit premiers meilleurs de Tokyo. Maintenant écoutons nos premières années.»

Je n'avais pas à réfléchir bien longtemps, il fallait que je vise le sommet si je voulais rendre les choses le plus dur possible et ne pas perdre du temps à me morfondre. J'allais m'entrainer le plus possible!

«Gagner les nationaux!»

Quelqu'un avait prononcé les mêmes paroles que moi au même moment, couvrant ainsi une partie de ma voix, je me tournais pour croiser le regard de Kuro.

 _Encore lui?_

Je le dévisageai, détournai le visage, et finalement ne pu m'empêcher de sourire, et je crois bien qu'il avait fait exactement la même chose...


End file.
